There is Always the Future
by Fabro de Verbis
Summary: The Master walked to the front of the room, and dimmed the lights. "What you are about to see are clips and parts from your future. These all take part in the big story, but I would be breaking the laws of the universe to show you your whole future. So, just certain parts. Any questions?" When no one said anything, the Master pulled out a remote and the television buzzed to life.
1. Introduction

I think I have the worst update system ever. Here I am, publishing another story, while I have four other WIP stories. Oh, well...

Fabro would be ashamed to own Ninjago, tbh

"If you hadn't followed that silly bird, none of this wouldn't have happened!"

Kai ripped his gaze from the smouldering wreckage and spun around. His eyes met Zane's; his lips curled into a hateful sneer.

"Kai!" Sensei Wu growled out a soft warning. He lay a hand across the fire ninja's chest, a silent warning to back off. Kai paused, seeing the pain in his mentor's eyes. _Maybe we should back off..._

Any doubt he had instantly disappeared as Jay pushed past the sensei, storming up to ice ninja.

"No Sensei, he's right. Because of you, my high score has been deleted!"

"This is a teaching moment," Zane said, his voice wobbling slightly. He attempted to pacify the upset group. "We must learn from this."

"A teaching moment?" The dam holding back Cole's emotions broke down, and the earth ninja couldn't maintain his aloof front any longer. He shoved Kai aside and got in Zane's face. "What is wrong with you? Don't you get it? Everything is gone!"

"ENOUGH!"

The sky flooded with light. Kai winced, shielding his eyes. The light flared, before dimming and disappearing completely. He blinked away the spots in his vision, determined to see what had happened.

There, before them, was a man. His robes were gold, shimmery, glowing faintly gold. His beard was long and white, his eyes piercing. He surveyed the group, and Kai felt an inexplicable urge to bow, or at least look down.

Beside Zane, Sensei Wu gasped. "Father? Is it you?"

Zane sucked in a quiet breath. He'd had his suspicions, but now they were confirmed. It was the First Spinjitzu Master, and he was standing in front of him, living and breathing.

"Yes," the Master said, turning his gaze upon Zane. It made the ice ninja want to shrink back, to hide from his eyes. In a quieter voice. "And I have come to show all of you something important from the future."

"Ooh, ooh, is it about the green ninja?" Jay pushed his way to the front of the group. "Is it me?"

The First Spinjitzu Master turned to look at the blue ninja. "No. Well, yes. But right now, it's about Zane."

Kai frowned. "What's so special about him? He just burned down our Monastery!" He ignored the lightning ninja, who was squealing in his ear.

The Master rolled his eyes. "If you follow me, I'll show you."

He clapped his hands together, and a golden blaze surrounded everyone. Cole closed his eyes a moment too late, and he cried out as the light overwhelmed his vision. When he could see again, with only a minor headache, he found himself in a dimly-lit room. It was built like a living space, with couches, tables, chairs, and such placed in strategic locations, around a large screen.

"Make yourself at home," the Master told them.

Kai and Jay immediately claimed beanbags, while Sensei Wu chose to sit by himself off to the left. Cole found a recliner, and he flopped down into it with a sigh. Zane scanned the room. Nya beckoned to him, and he gratefully took a seat beside her.

The master walked to the front of the room, cutting the lights. "What you are about to see are clips and parts from your future. These all take part in the big story, but I would be breaking the laws of the universe to show you your whole future.

"You're here to learn from your future, so that when you go back, you will not make the same mistakes."

With those words, the Master pulled out a remote and the television buzzed to life.


	2. Can of Worms 1

**KEY:**

**Bold: Episode words.**

**Bold italics: Episode actions.**

**Regular: Normal speech/actions.**

**Italics: Normal thought.**

"The first thing you are about to view is part of the episode, Can of Worms."

Kai looked around, and pinpointed the source of the voice. The Master was seated next to he-who-shall-not-be-named. The disgruntled fire ninja deepened his scowl. _Why's he sitting next to him? I'm the green ninja!_

"What do you mean, episode?" Cole turned his gaze from the crackling screen. "Like, a TV series?"

The Master nodded. "Yes. We are in an different world right now, and in this world, there are episodes made about your life."

Jay grinned. "You mean, like, I'm famous?" When the Master nodded again, he whooped. "Yeah man!"

The Master fixed his stern gaze upon him. "Quiet please!" When no one else spoke up, he turned his attention back to the TV.

Kai jumped a bit when the lights suddenly went out, although he would never admit it.

**_A pink-clad ninja slides down a rope into a underground room. He lands on a circular platform and pulls out a torch._**

Jay burst out in laughter. "Who's that?" he asked between guffaws. "A pink ninja? Seriously?"

Cole took a closer look at the ninja's kimono. "I think it's Zane!" he told the shaking blue ninja. "Look at the clasp!"

Zane's eyebrows rose with surprise. "Me?" he asked incredulously.

**_Cole slides down the rope a few seconds later, as the pink ninja walked over to a wall._**

**Cole: Huh. Didn't momma snake ever tell them not to draw on the wall?**

Kai rolled his eyes, a technique he'd perfected over several months of constant practice. .

**Pink ninja: These images describe a legend about one tribe uniting them all.**

"Yep, definitely Zane," decided Jay.

**Cole: Those snakes had been at war with each other for centuries.**

**Zane: Well, it says here, once they unite, they can find the four silver Fangblades that will unleash the Great Devourer, an evil that will consume all the land, turning day into night.**

"What's a... Fangblade?" Kai was genuinely puzzled.

"Who cares about them, what's the Great Devourer?" Jay asked.

"And how did Zane figure that out?" Cole wondered aloud.

The Master paused the episode. "The Great Devourer is a snake that grows bigger with everything it eats. It's venom can turn the purest hearts into darkness. It was locked away, and the Fangblades were made from four of its fangs. They were scattered across Ninjago. Zane knows many languages, although he doesn't realize it yet. Those include Japanese, English, Spanish, Latin, Language of the Ancients, and Binary code, to name a few. Any more questions?"

When no one asked anything else, he started the clip up again.

**Cole: You get all that from those little pictures?**

**_Low rumbling shakes the earth, and the ground crumbles slightly._**

Cole immediately froze in his seat. "Was that a serpentine?"

No one answered, because they were all pondering the same question.

**Zane: This gives me deep concern. If Pythor's not here, and he unites the tribes before Kai and Jay find him-**

**Cole: Relax, Zane. They're a bunch of dumb snakes who believe in fairy tales. If anything we've got all the-**

**_The ground beneath their feet quakes._**

**Cole: Did you feel that?**

**Zane (confused): What?**

**Cole: There's something in the ground. Don't move.**

**_They stare at the ground. Out of nowhere, a huge black and orange snake comes up from the dirt and wraps his tail around Zane._**

Nya inhaled sharply.

**Black Snake: I've been waiting for you. Pythor sends his regards.**

"Who the heck is Pythor?" asked the earth ninja. "Another snake?"

"Pythor is the last remaining Anacondrai," the Master explained. "He's ruthless like all the others, but he is also very smart."

"He sounds like a formidable opponent," mused the white ninja.

**Zane: Did you stay behind just to tell us that? Pathetic.**

Jay managed a dry laugh.

**Black Snake: Look who's calling who pathetic, Pinky.**

**Cole: Only I call him Pinky!**

A hand touched Zane's right shoulder, but when he turned around, no one could be seen.

**_He whips out his scythe, and sinks the tip into the ground. The floor shakes, and the snake releases Zane and burrows back into the dirt._**

**Cole: Zane! Go for the rope!**

**_Zane takes off running, but when he reaches the rope, Cole disappears._**

"Yeah, go save yourself," mumbled Kai. The Master shot him a disapproving glare, but he ignored it.

**Cole: Aaauauuuhhhh!**

**Zane: Cole?**

**_Cole is thrown out of the hole. The ground cracks as the snake burrows around the circular platform. It heads towards the fallen earth ninja. Cole jumps to his feet and pulls out the Sacred Flute. He begins to play. The Black Snake bursts from the floor and covers its ears._**

"Why don't the snakes like the music?"

"The music sounds like nails on a chalkboard to them," explained the Master.

**Black Snake: Nooooo!**

**_He wraps his coils around Cole, and begins to squeeze the air from his lungs._**

**Cole (strained): Zane, Zane...**

**_The snake squeezes him harder, and he drops the flute. Zane narrows his eyebrows._**

**Zane: Ninja go!**

**He whirls into a pink spinjitzu twister, and spins over to Cole.**

Jay started laughing so hard, tears ran down his face. "Now I've seen it all!"

**_He picks up the rolling flute and begins to play. The snake grips his throat. Cole and Zane both grunt, struggling in the snake's grasp. Zane takes a wheezy breath and plays a few strained notes. The snake squeezes them harder, but he keeps playing._**

"How's he doing that?" Kai stared at the screen.

"That's a good question," mused Cole. "How are you doing that, Zane?"

Zane furrowed his brow. "I-I do not know."

**Black Snake: Auuuuuuuhhhhhh!**

**_He releases both of them and covers his ears. Cole stand up and grips his scythe._**

**Cole: Wrap your head around this!**

**_He hits the snake, and knocks him over._**

Nya sighed in relief.

**Zane: Good one!**

**Cole: Thanks. But if he was expecting us, I think Kai and Jay are walking into a trap!**

**_They both run to the rope and begin to scale it._**

**Cole: Come on. Let's get out of here.**

The screen faded out, and the audience was left staring at the TV.

"Come on!" shouted Kai. "Why can't we see what happens next?"

The master stood and stretched his legs. "I am only able to show you bits and pieces. You can all have a break, but be back here in five minutes."

The three boys sat for a second more, and then they stampeded out of the room in search of the kitchen. The Master watched them go, and walked to the back of the room where his friend was sitting.

"What do you think?" he asked.

The white clothed figure looked up at him. "This is amazing! He is amazing..." He sighed. "Can't I speak to him?"

The Master shook his head gently. "I'm afraid not, not yet."

The man sighed again, and watched as three ninja stumbled back into the room, their arms laden with chips.

The Master walked back to the front, and picked up the remote. "Are we ready?"


	3. Can of Worms 2

**KEY:**

**Bold: Episode words.**

**Bold Italics: Episode actions.**

**Regular: Normal speech/actions.**

**Italics: Normal thoughts.**

"This is part of the same episode," the Master explained as the show started up.

**Cole: Ah, I love the smell of land hurling towards you in the middle of the night!**

**_He is falling from the sky, with Zane by his side._**

Sensei Wu resisted the urge to facepalm, since it would look childish in front of his father. _Where did I go wrong with his training?_

"Where are our dragons?" Cole asked. "Is something wrong with Rocky?"

"Your dragons migrated to the Spirit Coves," the Master allowed. "But they're perfectly fine."

**_Zane blinks in confusion. As they rapidly approach the city, the two ninja pull out their weapons and transform them into vehicles._**

"Woah!" Jay sat bolt upright in his seat. "How did they do that?" he asked, spraying bits of chip everywhere.

"It's quite simple really," the Master said. "And all of your weapons can change."

Jay glanced down at the nun-chuks positioned by his side and made a mental note to try the feat later.

_**They drive down the side of a skyscraper. Zane skids to a stop in an alley and his ride changes back into the Shuriken of Ice, while Cole's huge machine crashes into the pavement. A jet heads for them, turning back into nun-chuks as Kai and Jay summersault from the cockpit.**_

"Is the jet Kai's or mine?"

"Be quiet Jay!" hissed the group.

_**The group walk out of the alley onto the empty streets, gasping and chuckling. Colorful huts can be seen, along with massive skyscrapers in the distance.**_

Zane frowned. "What are we doing here?"

"You're on a mission," the Master replied cryptically. His tone and expression told the white ninja that he would receive no more information.

**Kai: Ninjago City. Amazing.**

**_They all marvel at the city._**

**Kai: Always heard stories of this place.**

"It's the biggest city in ninjago," commented Cole. "And the wealthiest."

**Jay: Biggest city in all of Ninjago. Always wanted to come here.**

**Cole: Yeah, I always dreamed of one day being on a billboard here.**

"Really?" asked the fire ninja. "So did I!"

"Same," Jay agreed.

**Jay: You too?**

**Kai: Yeah, I did too.**

**Zane: Uh, but may I remind you, where are the snakes? We should be standing in the middle of a massive serpentine gathering.**

"How many snakes are there?" Kai wondered aloud. "There can't be that many Hypnobrai."

"You're forgetting the black ones," reminded Cole.

"And Pythor as well," Zane added. No one paid attention to him.

"There are five tribes of Serpentine," Sensei Wu explained. "The Hypnobrai, Constrictai, Anacondrai, Fangpyre, and Venomari."

"And there's only one Anacondrai," affirmed Cole.

The Master nodded.

**_They all look around and walk over to a manhole. Cole groans._**

**Cole: I hate snakes.**

**_An immense throng or snakes are gathered together. They're talking and arguing_.**

"That's a _whole_ lot of snakes."

**_A purple snake slithers up to a subway window to check his reflection._**

**Skales: You'll have to use more than words to bring the serpentine together.**

**Purple snake: All I have to do is show them the way.**

**Acidicus: They're ready for you, Pythor.**

Zane tilted his head slightly, studying the purple snake with renewed interest. "Pythor," he murmured, committing the appearance of the serpent to memory.

**Pythor: Ah. Showtime.**

**_He slithers onto the top of a subway and addresses the crowd._**

**Pythor: Friends, enemies, and enemies who pretend to be friends.**

Jay snorted his drink up his nose.

**_All the snakes laugh._**

**Pythor: I welcome you!**

**_The ninja show up and spy on the tribes._**

**Cole: That's a lot of snakes.**

**Jay: What are we gonna do?**

**Kai: I have an idea. Follow my lead.**

"That could be disastrous," quipped Jay.

"Yeah," Cole agreed. He twisted to grin cheekily at the fire ninja. "Hey Kai, do you remember the time when you decided to-"

"Stop it Cole," Kai growled, his face almost as red as his kimono.

**_He takes off and the other three follow him._**

**Pythor: And what is it with the Constrictai and their vice-like grip? Let it go already!**

"Isn't that from a movie or something?" Jay whispered to Nya.

**_All the snakes laugh._**

**Random Fangpyre: It's so funny because it's so true!**

**Pythor: But in all seriousness, the reason why I called this gathering is because the good people of Ninjago imprisoned us in those insidious tombs, and I want to return them the favor!**

**_All the snakes cheer loudly. Kai slides down a rope behind a group of Hypnobrai._**

**Kai: That sounds like a great plan, but you know the Hypnobrai will screw it up!**

**Random Hypnobrai snake: Who said that?**

**_Jay sneaks up behind several Fangpyre._**

**Jay: Those buck teeth can bite my rear end!**

**Random Venomari: Huh?**

**Cole: I bet they're drinking their own venom!**

Sensei Wu nodded knowingly, having caught on to his students' plan. "The destructive power of rumors," he mused.

**Zane: All that digging must have given them dirt for brains!**

**_All the snakes start protesting and arguing loudly._**

**Pythor: What's going on? Why am I losing them?**

**_Skales shrugs. He turns to his right and spots Cole._**

**Skales: Ninja! Don't worry, I'll take care of it.**

_**Cole leans on the railing and peers down at the crowd. Suddenly, he is pulled into the floor.**_

"What was that? Who was that?"

_**Kai sneaks a look around a post, and he also is pulled under.**_

"Constrictai," Nya muttered. Unlike the other ninja, she'd been using her spare time to research the Serpentine instead of playing video games.

**_Zane and Jay watch with worry. They see the floor cracking, and start backing away. Four snakes pop up and surround the blue ninja._**

**Jay: Zane!**

**_Zane starts towards him, but several more Serpentine appear. He takes off running in the other direction._**

Jay scoffed. "Thanks a lot." His tone and body language told the white ninja that, although his brothers' had temporarily moved past their initial anger, they still weren't ready to fully forgive him.

**_He dashes down a passageway and comes to a dead end. Spotting a pink poster, he runs to it and tries to camouflage._**

**_A immense group of snakes come around the corner._**

The man in the white lab coat prayed that the boy wouldn't be discovered.

_**They walk down the hallway, but don't see the ice ninja. Zane glances up as their footsteps recede. He looks down at his kimono and sighs.**_

"How did it get pink?" Kai asked.

The Master's lips twitched. "Lloyd mixed it with your laundry," he revealed.

Cole choked on his soda. "You mean, we have the brat on board?" he spluttered.

A scowl quickly replaced the smile on the elderly man's face. "Be careful with your words," he warned. "You might not be on the best terms with Lloyd, but he is my grandson, as well as your Sensei's nephew."

"He attacked a village with a horde of Hypnobrai just for candy," Nya pointed out dryly.

The Master waved his hand. "He's Garmadon's son," he retorted.

**_The screen switches to the Serpentine gathering again._**

**Pythor: Did you take care of them?**

**Skales: All but one.**

**_He gestures to a door, and a Hypnobrai opens it. Jay, Cole, and Kai struggle in ropes._**

**Pythor: Search every nook and cranny. If he's a ninja, you'll never find him in plain sight.**

"You guys actually act more like Samurai," remarked Nya. "I mean, you wear blue, white, and red kimonos!"

Jay gave her a sheepish smile. "I like blue!"

**Random Constrictai snake: Oh look! A pink ninja!**

**_Zane swings across the ceiling on a rope._**

**Jay, Kai, and Cole: Go pink ninja, go!**

_**Zane knocks Skales and Pythor off the bus while t****he snakes cheer.**_

"Why are they cheering?" Kai asked incredulously. "I thought we're their enemies!"

Cole shrugged. "I have no idea."

**_The pink ninja slices the ropes binding the other ninja with a shuriken._**

**Zane: Now let's get out of here!**

**_The four swing over the heads of angry snakes._**

"Where are all the ropes coming from?" Zane wondered rhetorically.

**_They run into a long tunnel. The serpents chase them furiously._**

**Zane: Let us blow this popsicle stand! Ninja go!**

Cole chuckled. "Pink spinjitzu?"

**Jay: Popsicle stand! I like it!**

**_He laughs._**

**_Zane uses his shurikens to coat the tunnel walls with ice. He creates his Icemobile. The other three hop onto the back. The ice ninja steers them away from the approaching snakes._**

The scene faded into black, and the Master clicked the TV off.

"Any questions?" he asked. When he was met with silence, he continued. "These next several clips will probably be very difficult for Zane to see." His eyes flickered over to the corner and the man for a brief moment. He took a deep breath in preparation for his next words. "I would like for you to apologize to him, but-" he continued, seeing mouths ready to protest, "Only if you really mean it."

The room was deathly quiet for several seconds.

"I'm sorry Zane," Cole said eventually, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I was letting my emotions control me. It wasn't your fault. We're a team, and that makes everyone responsible."

"Agreed."

"Same here."

Zane smiled at his brothers. "There is no need to apologize," he said simply. "I'm fortunate to have friends like you."


	4. Tick Tock 1

**KEY:**

**Bold: Episode words.**

**Bold Italics: Episode actions.**

**Regular: Normal speech/actions.**

**Italics: Normal thoughts.**

The Master interrupted the moment with a slight cough. "There's someone I would like you to meet," he explained. "His name is Dr. Julien."

A middle-aged man -in his forties, Zane calculated- seemed to appear out of the shadows. He seemed nervous, so Zane decided to take the initiative and stepped forward.

"My name is Zane," he introduced, sticking out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The man glanced up and jumped slightly. Zane could hear the snickering of Jay behind him. Even though the white ninja wasn't an adult yet, he was at least six feet tall and his height usually surprised people.

"Nice to meet you too," the doctor replied. He tilted his head up, and Zane got a good view of his face. The master of ice blinked. The facial features seemed familiar, but he couldn't place them.

"Have we met before?" he finally asked.

Dr. Julien glanced over at the Master, who nodded slightly. "Umm, yeah," he answered.

"He's going to be with us for a while," the Master added. "You'll see how he fits in soon enough." With those words, he turned and switched on the television.

_**A poster with a fangblade and the word 'missing' is being put into a wall. All four ninja are standing around Nya.**_

"That's a fangblade," the Master clarified.

Kai blinked. "You mean to tell me that we're putting up 'lost' posters for an ancient weapon with the ability to destroy the world?"

"Yep."

"Hey guys! Look!" Jay pointed at the screen. "We've got new outfits!" he sang.

The other three looked confused for a moment. Then Kai realized where the lightning ninja was pointing.

"Is that... Shoulder armor?"

"Yeah, it is!"

**Zane: Oh, this is silly.**

**Cole: You have any better ideas?**

"We look so awesome!"

"I have a metal arm!"

**Jay: Hey! Maybe Sensei's going to go get the Samurai for help!**

Nya perked up a bit. _The Samurai? Isn't that what I was going to call that armor?_

"The Samurai? Who's he?" asked Kai, completely oblivious to his sister's expression.

The Master laughed, but Kai couldn't see what was so funny about his question. "The Samurai is another serpentine fighter," he said after calming down. "You guys started out hating each other, but in the future you're really good friends."

**_Kai and Nya become visibly nervous._**

**Kai: The Samurai? I'm sure she's- I mean he's busy looking for the fangblades as well.**

Nya hid a smug grin. It was totally her.

**Cole: Uh, is everything alright?**

**Kai: Yeah, yeah! Why wouldn't it be?**

**Nya: One-hundred percent! We're not hiding anything!**

"Um, sorry to break it to you guys, but you're terrible liars." Jay laughed at the siblings as they groaned and hid their faces in their hands.

**_Zane walks over to a wall to tack up another poster, but ends up staring out into the distance instead. Posters begin to slip from his hands, and a shop-keeper becomes angry._**

**Shop-keeper: Hey, weirdo!**

**_Zane doesn't respond, even when the man taps him on the shoulder._**

Julien frowned. _Mistake in his programming, perhaps? I should check that out when I get back._

**Shop-keeper: You're making a mess of my store front!**

**_Zane continues to stare, dropping the rest of his posters before walking off._**

**Shop-keeper: Yoo-hoo! You got a problem? Maybe I should teach you a lesson on manners!**

**_Kai rushes over to the upset man._**

**Kai: I'm sorry, sir. Sometimes our friend is in another world.**

**Shop-keeper: He's littering all over the place!**

**Cole: We'll pick it up. So sorry.**

**_The three stoop to get the posters as the man walks back inside._**

**Jay: Zane! What's the deal?**

**_Zane is standing still, his arm outstretched, looking up into the sky. A screech is heard, and the falcon flies into view._**

"Oh, not that thing again!" Kai groaned. "I hate that bird!"

Jay gasps.

**Jay: Ah! It's the falcon! Oh my gosh. Every time we follow it, it leads us to good fortune!**

"What?" Cole shouted. "But when Zane followed it, it only led to the burning of the monastery!"

"Perhaps, but it also let to him finding the Destiny's Bounty."

"What's the Destiny's Bounty?" Kai asked.

"It's your flying ship base."

"A flying ship? That's so awesome!" Jay crowed.

**_Zane, Jay, and Cole take off running. Kai looks over at Nya._**

**Kai: Head back to the Bounty and wait till you hear from us.**

"I hate it when you guys treat me like I'm unable to take care of myself," Nya grumbled under her breath.

**Nya: But where are you going?**

**Kai: We're going to follow the bird. Who knows, it could lead us to the first fangblade!**

"Well your attitude sure changed," Cole laughed.

Nya sighs and shakes her head as Kai runs after the other ninja.

**_The scenery changes from the snowy mountains of Jamanikai Village to the Sea of Sand. The four ninja chase after the falcon, which is soaring high above them. It leads them through the Frozen Glaciers. Kai stops to peer ahead._**

**Kai: I guess good fortune is really far away.**

**_The falcon leads them up a mountain, where Jay tires out._**

**Jay: Keep going. I'll- I'll catch up later.**

"Really, Jay?" Cole teased. "I thought you were the fastest!"

The lightning ninja glared at him. "I am the fastest! Just not for long periods of time." He sniffed. "I'm more of a sprinter."

**_The three remaining ninja continue to pursue the falcon. Kai and Zane cross a canyon using a fallen tree._**

**Cole: I'm good! Just- Just taking a breather! Uh, I'll meet up with you shortly.**

Now it was Jay's turn to smirk at the black ninja.

**_Zane nods, before turning away. Kai bends over gasping._**

**Kai: Good thing we're in peak physical condition.**

**_He looks up and follows Zane, who is way ahead of him._**

"How can you guys keep going?" Cole asked, surprised.

"I mean, I get Zane -the dude's like a machine- but you?" Jay added.

**_The falcon flies through a forest of birch trees, screeching occasionally._**

**Kai: Gosh, that bird just keeps going!**

"Hey, look!" Cole joked. "It's Zane as a bird!"

**_He points over at a sign covered in snow, which reads _Beware of Treehorns.**

**Kai: Hey, what do you make of this?**

**Zane: I am not familiar with a Treehorn.**

**Kai: It's probably just some wild squirrels.**

Julien snorted, and the majority of the others glanced over at him.

**_The falcon makes his presence known before flying off._**

**Kai: Well don't lose him! I'll wait for the other guys to catch up.**

**_Zane glances back up and continues his pursuit._**

"How in Ninjago can he keep going?" Cole whispered to the lightning ninja.

Jay shook his head. "I've got nothing."

**Zane: Where are we going, my mysterious friend?**

**_The bird suddenly cries out and falls to the ground. Zane pulls off his hood and watches as the falcon lands on the snow. He runs up to it. Unexpectedly, electricity buzzes through its body._**

_A robotic bird? That's amazing! _Julien marveled._ I wonder if I could make one for him._

Jay was having somewhat of the same thoughts. "Oh my gosh!" he gushed. "It's a robot. It's a flying robot bird. That's so awesome!" He turned to Kai. "Do you know how complicated that machine must be?"

**_Zane is startled. The camera zooms in, making his face look strange._**

The three other elemental masters grinned at the frame.

**Zane: You're a robot?**

Julien frowned, slightly disappointed. _If that's how he reacts to a mechanical bird, how will he react to himself?_

**_He picks up the bird and walks over to set it down. The sound of footsteps instantly put him on alert. He searches the forest. Another sound, this time a thud, make him turn around. A large robot stands to his left. Its eyes glow blue, sending out long beams of light. Zane pulls down his hood as the twin beams reach him._**

**Juggernaut: Intruder. Intruder. Prepare to be terminated.**

**_The robot starts to fire at Zane. The white ninja ducks the blasts and creates his Icemobile. He swerves around the attacks and drives towards the robot. The Icemobile disappears as Zane throws one shuriken to block up the cannon. He spots the control panel on the robot's back as he flips over it. Zane tumbles into the snow. He calls the shurikens back to him._**

Kai grinned. "You've got to teach me how to do that!"

"You have a sword, Kai." Zane cocked his head at the fire ninja. "I hope that you aren't planning to throw it at anyone."

"Of course not!"

**_The screen switches to the robot's point of view. It attempts to target Zane's face, but the white ninja moves too quick. Zane uses his spinjitzu to create a ramp out of snow._**

"Very smart, Zane," Sensei Wu said, sipping from his teacup.

"Where does he get all that tea from?" Kai asked in a hushed voice.

Jay shrugged. "None of us know, but the current theory is that he owns like, twenty tea shops."

**_He runs up it as the robot tries to shoot him. He leaps over its head and smashes his weapon into its wiring._**

**_The robot freezes up. It does a strange dance before falling on its face, destroyed._**

"Uh, what was that, exactly?"

**_Zane leans forward to study a mark on its back._**

**Zane: The same symbol.**

**_He walks back to the falcon and turns it over in his hands. The same marking is engraved into its head._**

**Zane: Where have you brought me, my falcon friend?**

**_He carries it over to a tree, which has a twin symbol on its trunk._**

Julien finally realized where the ice ninja was. _Well, this is going to be interesting..._

**_Part of the tree swings open, revealing a long staircase. Zane pokes his head in. He begins to descend the stairs. The stairs lead to a small workshop. Zane looks surprised. He heads over to a table with blueprints on it. The top one is the falcon, and he sets the bird down._**

_What? I made that? _Julien couldn't believe his eyes.

**Zane: So this is your home, my mysterious friend?**

**_He consults the blueprints and fiddles with the falcon's chest._**

"I didn't know you could read blueprints!" Jay exclaimed. "Hey, we could be engineer buddies!"

**_Electricity runs through it, and it stands up and stretches its wings. It flies around the room and lands on the ice ninja's arm._**

"Aww, he likes you!"

**Zane: You brought me here, but why?**

**_The bird flies up and perches on the railing. Zane notices another blueprint under the falcon one. He slides it out, interested. His eyes glance over the page._**

**Zane: No! It can't be!**

The white ninja stared at the screen, trying to figure out what was making him so upset. _What is it?_

**_The blueprint falls from his hands, showing a design for a person._**

Julien watched as the gears turned in the ice ninja's mind. _He's putting it all together..._

**_Zane collapses to the floor._**

**Zane: No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

The screen froze. Everyone -well, minus the old Sensei- stared at it in disbelief, before turning on the Master.

"How can you leave it at this!" Julien demanded angrily.

"Why the cliffie?" Jay whined.

"Calm down," the Master ordered. Once everyone had stopped talking, he sighed. "You must remember that I can only show you small bits of the future-"

"Why?" Cole asked heatedly. "You can't just leave us there and go on to the next part!"

"I'm not!" the Master replied, trying to stay calm. "The next part I plan on showing you is the continuation of this scene. I wouldn't show Zane this, and then flippantly move on! Now go do whatever for fifteen minutes. I'll call you back when we're about to start."


	5. Tick Tock 2

**KEY:**

**Bold: Episode words.**

**Bold Italics: Episode actions.**

**Regular: Normal speech/actions.**

**Italics: Normal thoughts.**

Wow guys, thanks for all the great reviews! I'm so happy you all enjoy this fic so much. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations; enjoy!

As a side note, which episode should I do next? Visit my profile to vote!

**_Cole, Jay, and Kai enter the workshop and descend the staircase._**

**Kai: Zane?**

**Jay: Wow! Would you look at this place?**

**_As they get closer, they notice Zane. The white ninja is sitting, hunched over on the floor. The three dash over to him._**

"I don't get it! What was on that paper?" exclaimed Cole.

"Blueprint," Jay corrected. "And I don't know! Be quiet and watch like you're supposed to."

**Jay: Zane? What's wrong?**

**Kai: Are you hurt?**

**Cole: You okay?**

**_Zane sighs. He turns his head towards the table and blueprint. The screen switches to a close up; it's a template for a robotic person._**

"It looks like Zane!" Jay joked.

**_He picks up the chart and glances over it. Then his hand slides down to his chest, where an outline has become visible._**

**Cole: Hey, what?**

**_Zane pulls open his chest._**

Everyone -excluding the Master, Zane, and Dr. Julien- screamed.

"What the heck?" shouted Cole. The earth ninja stared at the white one, shock evident in his eyes.

Jay began to babble immediately, his way of hiding his shock. "Ooh, it's all making sense now! That's why you don't have a sense of humor, and take things too literally, and always know all the answers, and have a sixth sense, and can tell when I'm lying about eating Cole's cake, and-"

"Shut up Jay," Kai snapped, but his words lacked their usual vigor. "Zane, are you ok?"

Zane avoided eye contact with the others; he kept his gaze fixed on the paused screen.

"We will talk later," Wu said, noticing the ice ninja's discomfort. "For now, let us continue."

**_The three others scream._**

**Kai: You're a robot?**

**Zane: All this time, and I never knew.**

"How could you not know?" Nya asked doubtfully. "That seems kinda, well, hard to miss."

**Jay: Uh, guess this explains why you're always acting so weird, right?**

**_He laughs nervously._**

"Was that really the best timing, Jay?" Cole asked, albeit resignedly.

**Zane: The reason that I never had a sense of humor was because my 'funny switch' wasn't on.**

"Funny switch?" Zane repeated.

**_He presses a button and closes his chest. Funny music plays as he begins to dance._**

The occupants of the room stared at the screen in shock. Julien felt like bashing his head into a wall. _What possessed me to create a humor switch?_

**Zane: Hello my baby**, **hello my honey! Hello my ragtime gal!**

Zane groaned quietly and buried his face into his hands. _Why do I even have that switch? Does it serve any purpose? Who even installed that feature?_

**_He begins to twirl around the room._**

**Zane: Send me a kiss by wire!**

"Are... Are you sure that's Zane?" Cole's voice was shaky from disbelief.

**_Jay bursts out in laughter. Zane turns his switch off and sighs, falling to the floor._**

**Cole: Uh, it just makes you more special! You're still the same Zane, just more, uh, gears.**

Sensei Wu shook his head, disheartened at his student's lack of eloquence. _Will they ever learn?_

**Kai: No matter what you're made of, you're still our brother.**

"I mean it Zane," Kai confirmed.

Julien felt like hugging the boys. Even after their initial shock, they'd calmed down and handled the situation well. His son couldn't have better friends!

**_Zane looks up at him hopefully._**

**Zane: Really?**

**Cole: Yeah! In fact, I bet it makes you an even better ninja!**

Julien practically beamed at the earth ninja.

**Jay: And how cool is it that I can honestly say, "My brother is a nindroid!"**

"A nindroid?" everyone echoed.

**Zane: A nindroid?**

**Cole: Now come on. Pythor is still out there, looking for the first Fangblade. And we need you.**

**_Zane turns away sadly._**

**Zane: You'll have to go on without me. I just don't feel right.**

**_The other ninja look upset, but they honor the ice ninja's wish and go outside._**

**Kai: We just have to give him more time. I don't know how I would feel if I was told that I was a robot.**

"Nindroid," Jay corrected. "Hey, it sounds cool!" he defended, when everyone turned to look at him. "Let's get it into the dictionary!"

**Jay: You mean a nindroid.**

**Kai: Yeah. Whatever.**

Jay glared at him. "Don't diss my word," he hissed.

Kai rolled his eyes, but nodded good-naturedly.

**Cole: How the heck do we get out of this place?**

**_A creature growls nearby._**

**Cole: What's that?**

"Treehorns?" Zane guessed. The others seemed to agree with him.

**_They all pull up their hoods._**

**Jay: Cute tiny birds?**

**_Huge legs move towards them._**

"I don't know Jay, I'm getting a feeling that those aren't cute tiny birds."

**Cole: Did you see that?**

**Jay: No!**

"How could you not see that?"

**Kai: I saw it too! Treehorns!**

**_The camera pans out to show the three ninja encircled by large blue animals with red eyes. The ninja pull out their weapons. Beside them, the Juggernaut twitches._**

**Juggernaut: Intruder, Intruder.**

**Kai: Oh great, I think that thing was supposed to protect this place!**

"Well thank you for that tidbit, Captain Obvious." Cole dead-panned.

**_He turns and looks back up at the treehorns._**

**Kai: Guys, it's up to us!**

**Jay sprints forward, swinging his nun-chuks. He knocks the legs out from under one creature, but is soon engaged by limbs.**

"Not nice!"

**_Kai charges towards a treehorn. He tries to do spinjitzu, but one leg pegs him in the stomach and another knocks away his sword._**

"What am I, a hacky-sack?" Kai asked sarcastically.

**_Cole swings a treehorn around by a leg, using it to knock over two others._**

"Either Cole actually trained, or those things are made of cardboard." Jay decided.

**_A third comes and trips him from behind, holding a leg on his chest._**

**Cole: There's just too many of them!**

"Where's Zane when up you need him?" Jay complained.

**_The screen switches abruptly to Zane's face. The ninja of ice is studying his blueprints._**

"Aaaand there he is," the lightning ninja finished.

**Zane: A memory switch?**

**_He compares the design to his chest cavity. On the bottom left is a switch labeled 'memory'. He turns the function on._**

**_Suddenly, the world spins. Zane's eyes widen. The screen goes black. Something hums, a noise similar to a rewinding tape, as different scenes play backward rapidly. The images slow and a familiar man smiles from the screen._**

"Is that... Julien?" Nya swung around in her seat and studied him, who in turn was studying Zane.

At her words, most of the room's occupants turned to look at the man.

"You're Zane's creator?" gasped Jay. A grin stretched across his freckled face. "Oh my gosh! You must be a genius! I have so many questions for you!"

Cole and Kai gaped, comparing him to the person on the screen. Sensei Wu calmly sipped his tea, having figured out the reason behind the man's presence much earlier.

Zane stared at Julien, his eyes alight with astonishment. _This man is my father? No, creator, _he corrected himself bitterly. He had no father; he was merely a machine with human-like programming. Still he couldn't help but stare at the man, drinking in his appearance.

**The Tinkerer: Hello, Zane.**

**_White feet take hesitant steps, feet belonging to the robot as he sees himself for the first time._**

Zane glanced over at the Master, silently asking if these scenes had to be shown. The Master nodded. Although it was intrusive, watching his earliest memories would show his teammates that he was a living being in all but the name.

**_Zane kicks a ball, only to have it bounce back into his chest. He studies a spoon in curiosity, preceeding to create a bowl of soup._**

"It's so weird to see Zane acting like a child!" Jay exclaimed.

**_Throughout the montage, the Tinkerer is always by his side, ready with encouraging nods and smiles._**

"This is feeling really weird," Kai agreed.

"Yeah, kinda intrusive," Cole remarked.

**_The times change. The Tinkerer now has graying hair._**

**_Zane cuddles a small robot._**

"You were so cute!" smiled Nya.

Kai elbowed Jay. "Blackmail material," he whispered.

Jay pulled out his cellphone and snapped several pictures. The two grinned at each other.

**_He watches as his creator finishes the falcon. As he plays with a toy car, the Tinkerer interrupts him to take a picture. Zane holds a butterfly gently in his palms._**

**The Tinkerer: You were built to protect those who can not protect themselves.**

**_Zane smiles at him and releases the butterfly._**

"There's butterflies in Birchwood Forest?" Cole asked, confused.

**_The scenes change to Zane, standing beside the Tinkerer's bed, as his creator dies._**

Zane stifled an exclamation.

**The Tinkerer: You were always the son I never had.**

**_Zane watches him in grief, not fully understanding the situation._**

**The Tinkerer: It's time you begin your next stage in life.**

**_He reaches for his chest panel._**

**The Tinkerer: And the only reason I'm about to do this is because I love you.**

Julien suddenly understood what he was planning.

**_He takes off his glasses to look his son in the eyes. Zane's frown turns into a sad smile. The Tinkerer smiles back._**

Nya sucked in a small breath, also realizing what he was going to do.

At the sound, Jay's head turned. He sought her eyes, confused and slightly worried. "Are you okay?" he mouthed.

Nya nodded and waved him off as if to say, _yeah, don't worry about me. _He still seemed concerned, but he obliged and turned his attention back to the TV.

**_His hand opens the panel and turns off the memory switch._**

Zane looked away from the screen. His eyes searched for his creator's, and he smiled sadly at Julien. The man reflected the action fondly.

**_The droid's face instantly looses all emotion. The Tinkerer's glasses fall from his hand. Zane closes his panel and looks around the room impassively._**

Cole sobbed silently in his recliner.

"Bro, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine!"

**_Back in the present, Zane sheds a tear for his deceased father. He turns and uncovers the photo of himself, the falcon, and Julien. The falcon flies down from its perch and lands on Zane's arm. Zane, a huge burden lifted from his shoulders, runs up the stairs._**

**Zane: Hey guys! Wait up!**

"We're not going anywhere any time soon," Kai pointed out.

**_He exits the workshop and immediately frowns. The other ninja are being tossed around and stepped on by the Treehorns. He pulls down his mask and charges at the creatures._**

**Zane: Leave my friends alone!**

**_He attacks the Treehorns with spinjitzu_.**

**Zane: Ninja go!**

**_One Treehorn gets two shuriken to its knees, while another is kicked in the jaw._**

"Zane's gone berserk!"

**_Jay gets up from the ground and watches in amazement as Zane slices at their legs. He helps Cole up._**

**Cole: What's gotten into Zane?**

**Kai: I don't know, but I like it!**

"Course you would," Jay needled. "Your plan of attack _is_ attack!"

**_The four gather together in a ring._**

**Everyone: Ninja go!**

**_They attack the Treehorns with better success. Cole knocks one down with his Scythe. Jay bashes a leg with his nun-chuks He swings them, charging up a lightning blast, but the Treehorn walks away._**

"Yes!" Jay shouted, startling everyone in the room. "Even the Treehorns fear me!"

Cole shook his head. "I'm pretty sure that's not the reason."

**Jay: Are they regrouping?**

**_The group of Treehorns part to let one pass through._**

**Jay: What's that?**

**Zane: The queen.**

**_This Treehorn has many red eyes covering its face and long pointed fangs. It growls angrily._**

"Creepy!"

**Zane: You will not hurt my friends!**

**_The other three ninja back away as the queen advances. Zane holds his ground._**

"Zane! Are you suicidal?" Cole demanded.

**Zane: There is nothing that will hold me back!**

**_His shuriken spin. His eyes glow ice blue. Snow rises around him._**

Several people gasped, but they were all too in the scene to comment on his appearance.

**Zane: I know who I am!**

**_His body seems to crystallize. A brilliant light -like a column of ice- shines around him, and he ascends._**

"It's his true potential!" Sensei Wu realized. He didn't bother to suppress his grin. _They grow up so fast!_

**Kai: What's happening to him? Was he programmed to do that?**

**Jay: I've never seen a robot do that!**

"Nindroid!" Kai, Cole, and Nya shouted at him triumphantly.

**Cole: You mean, nindroid.**

Jay rolled his eyes. "Okay guys, I get it!"

**Jay: Yeah, whatever.**

**_Zane stops rising when he's level with the queen's head._**

**Cole: Zane's unlocked his true potential!**

**_Zane throws his shuriken aside. She growls at him. He shoots a blue beam from his chest. It targets her, quickly encasing her with ice._**

"That's so awesome!" Jay cheered.

"Bet you my true potential will be cooler," boasted Kai. "After all, I am the green ninja!"

Jay whacked him on the back of his head. "Yeah, right. You're the least likely to be the green ninja!"

Kai glared at him, reaching up to straighten his spikes. "Hey, no one messes with my hair! And I am going to be the green ninja!"

"Nu-uh!"

Kai sent one last scowl before electing to ignore him.

**_He continues to hover for a moment, until his eyes lose their glow. Then he falls back into the snow._**

**Zane: What happened?**

"You mean you don't remember?"

**Jay: That was awesome!**

**Kai: You should have seen yourself!**

"I just did," Zane noted.

**Cole: I've never seen anything like it!**

**Zane: This must be what Sensei meant about unlocking out hearts!**

**_He struggles to his feet and pivots to look at the others._**

**Zane: I remember now. I remember everything. I remember my father, and how he cared for me.**

Julien never took his gaze from his son. Zane kept watching the TV, but he smiled as he felt his father watching.

**Zane: I remember where I came from. And I feel stronger for knowing.**

**Cole: I'm so jealous! His powers are so cool!**

"Not as cool as mine will be!" Kai protested playfully.

Jay never took his eyes from the screen as he reached over to smack him again.

**Jay: We have our very own nindroid!**

**_They all cheer. Zane pulls his mask over his face._**

**Zane: Watch out Pythor, we're coming to get you!**

**_The screen changes to black._**

As soon as the episode stopped, Zane got up from his chair and walked over to his father. He stood in front of him, studying his features.

"You're my creator." It was a statement, not a question.

Julien nodded. "I am."

Zane reached forward and caressed his face. Julien smiled up at his son, and the droid almost collapsed into his open arms. The father and son hugged, neither wanting to let the other go.

"I'm glad I found you," Zane whispered.


	6. Once Bitten 1

**Key:**

**Bold: Episode words**

**Bold Italics: Episode actions**

**Regular: Normal speech/actions**

**Regular Italics: Normal thoughts.**

**Sorry this took so long! I was hoping to have it up by the anniversary, but :/**

The sound of static brought everyone back to the present, so the Master hurried to select the next episode.

"This one focuses heavily on Jay," he told the room. "And while it might seem a... Jarring change from the one we just saw, it is indeed next in the timeline."

"An episode about me?" Jay sat up straighter. "This better not be embarrassing," he warned.

Sensei Wu was just waiting for his father to get exasperated at his students' bravado and smite one down.

**_Jay stands spiffily dressed in front of a mirror, talking to himself._**

**Jay: Did I ever tell you I was the first one to learn spinjitzu? No-no-no-nooo, I invented spinjitzu!**

The three other ninja turned and stared at the lightning master.

"You..."

"Invented..."

"Spinjitzu?"

The blue ninja was beet red. "Ok, so maybe that part wasn't true..."

"Maybe?"

**_He practices a smirk in the mirror._**

**Jay: Yeah, that's it. And I invented a few other moves, like the karate double chop.**

**_He slices the air with his palms, stopping short at the sight of his left hand. It's green and covered with small scales._**

**Jay: No! The prick from the Fangpyre fang!**

"Fangpyre?"

"Those are serpentine, right?"

"What is their special power?"

"The venom of a Fangpyre has... Interesting capacities," the Master answered. "One drop of it can mutilate anything into a snake."

The three other ninja's expressions changed from teasing to horror.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Jay laughed. The other ninja easily saw through his facade, though.

**Jay: No no, this isn't happening. It's nothing!"**

**_He smiles reassuringly at his reflection._**

**Jay: It's just a rash, it'll probably just go away! You're gonna do great, Jay!**

**_He laughs, albeit nervously._**

**Jay: This is your chance to shine!**

"Where are you going?"

"How should I know? It's the future!"

**_The scene switches to a view of The Bounty's bridge. Kai and Cole mill about, doing various tasks. Jay slides into the room as a chord plays._**

"How many times do you bet he had to practice that?" Kai whispered.

"I don't think I can count that high. I would need some sort of adding device to give the correct answer."

Jay glared, but he couldn't stop the other two from grinning.

"He might have his humor switch off, but that doesn't stop his sass," Cole laughed.

**_He looks around before strolling past the earth ninja._**

"Is your eyebrow stuck?"

**Cole: Woah! Where are you going, Mr. Fancy?**

**Jay: Didn't you hear? I'm taking Nya to a nice restaurant. A really nice restaurant.**

"Oooh," everyone chorused.

"Ok, that makes a lot more sense," Cole said.

**Kai: You might wanna change your plans. The bridge just picked up evidence of serpentine activity over at Mega Monster Amusement Park!**

**_The large monitor displays a photo taken from a security camera. Two figures flash on the image, one being a blue serpent, the other a purple one._**

**Jay: Hey! That's Pythor!**

**Zane: Pythor would not be there for fun.**

Jay snorted. "Really? What gave you that idea?"

**Zane: We believe a fangblade may be buried underneath the park.**

"Under an amusement park? Don't you think that's a bit far-fetched?"

"The amusement park probably wasn't there at the time," Zane reasoned.

**Jay: Well we can't let them get it!**

**Jay: Oh, but my date!**

**Kai: Jay! If they get all four of them, Pythor can unleash the Great Devourer! Get your priorities straight, man!**

**_Jay shakes his head in disappointment. Then his face lights up. The screen switches to the Samurai._**

"Huh? What's he doing there?" Kai demanded. "Didn't you say he's our enemy?"

"Was," the Master corrected. "You'll see."

Nya watched with trepidation, partly wishing they could skip over the scene, but also wanting to see the boys' reactions.

**_The Samurai flies over The Bounty's deck before landing in a bedroom._**

_"_Why'd he go in my sister's bedroom?"

**_ Practiced fingers begin to take off the armor when knocking is heard._**

**Jay: Nya? You there?**

**_The Samurai dashes across the room and slams the door closed. Jay yelps._**

Nya stifled a giggle, knowing her boyfriend wouldn't appreciate her amusement.

**Samurai: Don't come in!**

"Nya?" Kai gasped. "You're the Samurai?"

Nya frowned and crossed her arms defensively. "You got a problem with that?" she challenged.

Her brother shook his head. "Of course not!" he hurried to say. "I just, well, why?"

"It's a boys club," Nya sighed. "So I decided to become my own hero."

While this discussion took place, Jay, Cole, and Zane were conversing in hushed whispers. They were surprised, of course, but as they hadn't experienced the events firsthand, it wasn't as astounding as it might have been.

"She's the Samurai?" Jay hissed upwards to Cole.

The earth ninja nodded. "I actually think it's fitting."

"I agree," Zane added. "Based on her current actions, it's really not that surprising. You recall how she sometimes disappears for hours?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, now that you mention it."

"I've been noticing that my inventing books have been re-arranged," Jay contributed. "Although I assumed it was from her cleaning." He sighed. "Gosh, I guess we don't give her enough credit. I mean, she cooks, cleans, helps out with our chores, and apparently makes jet packs in her spare time!"

The other two ninja nodded.

**Samurai: I'm getting ready!**

**Jay: Well, um, I was wanting to talk to you about our date.**

**_Nya takes her helmet off. She gathers up the weapons lying about her room, stuffing them into the closet._**

"Why do you have so many weapons?" Kai asked.

Nya rolled her eyes. "To protect myself?" she answered.

**_She glances over at the desk where her bracelet flashes._**

**Jay: I've been hearing really bad reviews about the restaurant, and I just-**

**_The bracelet creates a hologram of Ninjago, a pulsing red light near the center of the map._**

**Nya: Serpentine spotted at Mega Monster Amusement Park?**

**Jay: I think we should cancel.**

**_She walks back to open the door._**

**Nya: Oh? You're canceling?**

**Jay: No-no-no! I just wanted to know if you would rather go to the Mega Monster Amusement Park instead?**

A chorus of groans, especially from Kai.

"You can't just do that to my sister, man!"

**Nya: Really? That would be perfect! But, aren't you overdressed?**

"Hey, she was fine with it, so you don't need to worry!"

**_She happens to look down, and upon seeing her samurai helmet, gasps. Oblivious to her panic, Jay continues._**

**Jay: Well, yeah. Of course I need to change-**

**_Nya kicks the helmet into her closet._**

**Jay: What was that?**

"A fangblade."

"A dragon."

"A form of protective gear worn to protect the head from injuries."

**Nya: Nothing! You know what? I'll dress up too! Looks fun!**

**_She vanishes behind her dressing screen._**

**Jay: So, you know, I was thinking we'd take my storm glider there.**

**Nya: Sounds like fun!**

**_She tosses her dress over the top of the screen and reappears in a fancier one._**

"How do girls change so fast!" Kai threw his hands up. "It's, like, impossible!"

"Not everyone spends an hour fixing their hair," Nya retorted.

Jay elbowed the fire ninja's side. "Ooh, she got you there!" He still wasn't over the amusement park conversation.

Kai elected to ignore everyone.

**_Jay squeaks._**

**Nya: I'm in your hands.**

**_She scoops up her purse and shrinks her helmet before walking out to join the lightning ninja. They clasp hands and leave the hallway._**

**_The episode changes to a dark scenery. Sensei Wu and Garmadon walk up a path to a mountain._**

The image blurred as the Master fast-forwarded the video. "Whoops, can't have you seeing that," he mumbled.

"Was that... Lord Garmadon?" Cole gasped. "How did Sensei find him?"

"How did Sensei find him? Did you mean, WHY DOES HE HAVE FOUR ARMS?" Kai shrieked.

**J_ay grins into a mirror, trying to reassure himself. His skin has gone green; fangs poke out from the corners of his mouth._**

"What the heck!" Jay screeched. "But- But there was only a few scales moments ago!"

**Jay: Ah, you don't look ssso bad! Just go out there and tell her the truth!**

"Oh! And hissing now, apparently!" Jay leapt to his feet and began to rant, babbling on about how unfair life was.

**_Something rips. Jay's hands fly to his backside, where something green is sticking out. He gasps._**

**Jay: I have a tail!**

"I thought it turns you into a serpentine," Zane said. "Why, then, is he growing a tail?"

The Master shrugged. "I used the word snake, not serpentine. Most living organisms mutilate into a serpent version of themselves, however, so he technically should be changing into one."

"Cheer up, Jay," Kai said. He leaned over to pat the blue ninja on the back. "At least when you've fully transformed, you can be a general!"

"Not funny, Kai," Jay complained.

**_He wiggles it in panic._**

**Jay: It'sssss okay Jay, lotssss of girls like tailssss!**

Cole and Kai try to muffle their laughter; it doesn't work.

**_He exits the restroom. Upon arriving at a booth, he's shocked to find it empty._**

**Jay: Nya? Ssssshe left?**

**_A man shrieks._**

**Man: SNAKE!**

**_The restaurant goes deathly silent. Then, the diners glare at him. They pick up different items and begin to hit him._**

**Jay: No! Sssssstop! You don't understand!**

**_Nya jogs towards a toy stand. Her bracelet flashes; she ducks behind a wall. A second later, she re-emerges in her Samurai Armor. Nya presses the gemstone on her bracelet and a colossal mech soars down and lands in front if her._**

Jay's jaw dropped. "You have a mech?" he squeaked. "A mech?"

**_She climbs into the cockpit and charges back the way she came from._**

**_The scene switches to the serpentine, where Skales strikes upon something metal. Pythor's eyes narrow. He brushes the sand away with his tail to reveal a Fangblade. The other snakes crowd around to see it._**

"Is that..."

**Pythor: The first silver Fangblade is ours!**

"Yep."

**_The Dragon Sword of Fire bursts into flame. The camera pans out to reveal Kai, Zane, and Cole._**

"Awwww, why couldn't I be there?"

**Kai: Not so fast!**

**_Cole looks at him with disbelief._**

**Cole: Really? That's the best you've got?**

**_He shakes his head in mock disappointment. Kai becomes defensive._**

**Kai: I couldn't think of anything on the fly!**

**Cole: Well how about something like, "Time to burn!"**

**_Zane nods his agreement._**

"Hey! I saw that!"

**Cole: Or "Jump on this fire ride?"**

**Kai: Well next time you lead!**

**"**I am supposed to lead!" Cole protested.

**Cole: Yeah? Next time I will!**

**Kai: Ha! If you can catch up!**

**Cole: Come on, you've gotta follow my lead!**

"Why?"

"Because Sensei Wu said so!"

**_The serpentine are getting restless. They hiss, brandishing their weapons. One Venomari even drops from the ceiling. Both sides charge towards each other._**

**Random man going by in a cart: Ninja? Ninja aren't scary!**

Jay booed. "We totally are!"

**Zane: Watch and learn brothers.**

**_He brings his shuriken together, closing his eyes. When he opens them, they're glowing a brilliant blue. His body crystallizes. Pythor and Skales cower. Zane creates an ice pillar and rises above them. He glows brightly; ice shoots from him._**

**_Little frozen chunks pelt the two serpentine, but other than that, they appear unharmed. Skales opens an eye. Zane has encased not only himself in ice, but Kai and Cole as well._**

"Okay, never mind, I'm completely fine with not being frozen," Jay decided.

"What are we supposed to learn, Zane?"

"How not to do that?"

The nindroid looked sheepish.

**Zane: Oops.**

"Oops?"


	7. Once Bitten 2

**KEY:**

**Bold: Episode words.**

**Bold Italics: Episode actions.**

**Regular: Normal speech/actions.**

**Italics: Normal thoughts.**

Oh my gosh, I am finally updating! Yay! I have no excuse for the wait. So I'm very sorry you guys!

_**The serpentine break into jeers.**  
_

"Ok, I guess that would have been pretty funny."

**_They pour out of ride, leaving the ninja, frozen. Pythor slithers out with the fangblade, only to it snatched from him by Samurai X._**

"Nice work, Nya!" Cole grinned.

Nya smiled back. They stared at each other a moment too long.

Jay was oblivious, working out how to add a tractor beam to his suit.

**Pythor: Stop him!**

Nya groaned, refocusing her attention on the episode. "Even the snakes are sexist!"

**_Samurai X tries to take off, but her mech's boosters splutter._**

**Samurai X: Booster malfunction.**

"You don't say," Kai remarked dryly.

**_She turns and dashes away from the serpentine. She leads them on a wild chase through the park, using the roller coasters, Ferris wheel, and other attractions to aid her. But eventually, they corner her and attack._**

**_Pythor grins. He watches as the suit malfunctions completely and topples over._**

"That snake!"

"Uh, Nya, he actually is a snake."

The girl groaned and put her head in her hands. "Really, Jay?"

**_Pythor approaches the cockpit._**

**Pythor: Finally! The mystery man is revealed!**

"Is- Is he going to chop your head off?"

**_He yanks the helmet off Nya's head._**

**_Several snakes gasp, probably upset they'd been beaten by a girl. Pythor seems unfazed. He laughs._**

**Pythor: Or should I have said, mystery girl? Who's gonna save you now?**

"Uh, how about no one? I can take care of myself!"

**_The scene cuts to Jay, who's still being beaten by the diners._**

"Not Jay, apparently!" Cole laughed.

"Jay! You're a ninja! Just get out of there already!" Kai complained.

**_He wiggles across the floor and dashes to the restrooms. The crowd gathers around the door, shouting and jeering. Jay steps back out, only with his scarf wrapped around his head._**

**Jay: Do not go in there! He bitesss!**

"They actually fell for that?"

The Master nodded. Sometimes he felt worried for the intelligence of the people he'd created.

**_He begins to worm his way through the crowd._**

**Jay: Thisss is not dinner theater, people! It'ss real! Arm yourselvess!**

**Clear of the throng, he sprints for the exit. Outside, he stops to take inventory of his situation. He wriggles his tail; it's grown larger.**

"How could they possibly have missed that?"

**Jay: Nya! Where isss she?**

**_He notices the group of serpentine outside the restaurant._**

**Jay: Hey!**

**_He drops into a fighting stance and charges his nun-chuks. The effect is ruined by the bright green tail peeking out from behind him._**

The teenagers snickered. Sensei Wu sipped tea and tried to pretend that his students were actually competent.

**_The snakes are in an uproar. They howl with laughter._**

**Pythor: Oh, what happened? Snake bite your tongue?**

"That was actually pretty clever," Zane admitted. "Combining reality with an idiom."

**_Jay charges at the snakes, but is stopped short by a cry._**

**Nya: Jay! Help!**

**_She's fettered to a roller coaster by chains. Pythor nods at a Constrictai. The black snake pulls a lever, and the ride jumps into motion._**

**Pythor: Later, alligator! Let's go, boys!**

"Are there any female serpentine?" Zane asked.

The master actually stopped to consider that. "Yes, but they're rare and thus prized. They almost never leave the base."

"That's actually sad," Nya said. "Can you imagine, locked away for your entire life, just because you're able to bear children?"

"It is a sad existence," Sensei Wu agreed. "There have been female serpentine who commanded armies and planned battles in history, but those are few."

**_Jay leaps into the cart, a seat behind Nya._**

**Jay: What happened to you?**

**Nya: What happened to you?**

**_Jay avoids the question, scanning the rails. He notices a ring on fire, and a place where the tracks simply end._**

"Hey, where did Dr. Julien go?"

Everyone paused, glancing around.

"Yeah, where is he?" Kai asked.

"His purpose being here fulfilled, I sent him back to his own time," the Master explained. "There's someone who's going to be arriving soon, and I didn't want this room to become too crowded."

Zane nodded. _I wish I could have talked to him more_. "Will I meet him again?"

The Master gave the barest of nods. _Hmm, how many episodes until Double Trouble? _"If destiny has its way," he answered.

No one knew what to say to that, so they re-focused as the Master restarted the episode.

**Jay: We have to get you out of here!**

**_He pulls on the chains, with no results._**

"At least he remembered not to smash them with his fists," Zane pointed out.

"Oh, so that's why they make keys!" Cole mimicked.

Kai was confused. "When did that happen?"

**_Nya notices Jay's tail._**

"Were you staring at my butt?" Jay shrieked.

Kai dissolved into a fit of laughter. Nya turned red.

"Well, it is a nice booty," Cole commented, a sly grin on his face.

Now it was Jay's turn to flush. He flung a crumpled up bag at the earth ninja, who easily dodged.

The Master watched all this in amusement. Unlike his son's predictions, he actually enjoyed the companionship that his students had. It had been a while since he'd heard so much laughter, and he was remembering the times that such sounds had filled his household.

**Nya: Were you bit? Take off your head scarf.**

**Jay: I prefer not. I wasss meaning to tell you, but I didn't want to ruin our date.**

"I don't know if that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, or the dumbest. Jay, your health matters way more than some date!"

The lightning ninja looked sheepish. He was watching the screen with trepidation.

**Nya: Aww, that's sweet!**

**_She struggles again._**

**Nya: Hey, you were the first in your 'Lil Scouts to get your knot badge, right?**

"I don't get how they applies to chains, but alright."

**Jay: Yeah, about that. I made that up just so I could impress you. I was never in 'Lil Scouts.**

**Nya: You weren't? Hold on!**

**Jay: What? You have an idea?**

**Nya: No, hold on!**

**_The screen pans out to show the huge drop. Jay swings into the front compartment just as the cart screams down the rails. The wind unravels his scarf; it flies away. Jay touches his face, finding a lack of fabric._**

**Jay: Aah! Don't look at me, I'm a monsster! Though I hate the Sssamurai, where isss he when you actually need him?**

**_He stands up._**

"You should never stand up inside a moving vehicle," Zane reprimanded. "It's not like standing would help the Samurai hear you any better, anyways."

**Jay: Sssamurai! Help! Help! Ssamurai!**

"How'd you know that I was gonna call for him?"

"It was fairly obvious."

**Nya: Jay, I don't think the Samurai is coming.**

"Samurai, samur-are you?" Kai tucked a hand under his chin and batted his eyes. "Oh Jay, I'm Samur-here!"

Cole smacked Kai on the back of his head. "You wanna maybe shut up?"

**Jay: Why?**

**_She looks away._**

**Nya: I know this might not be the best time, but I haven't been totally honest with you either.**

**Jay: What iss it?**

**Nya: I'm the Samurai!**

Kai fake-gasped. "You don't say!"

**_Jay gasps._**

**Jay: You're the Sssamurai?**

**_The cart speeds closer to the flaming circle of doom._**

**Jay: Aaaah! We're running out of track!**

**Nya: Jay, if anything horrible we're to happen, I want you to know that you don't have to wear cologne-**

"Aren't you allergic to that?" Kai asked.

"No, that's perfume."

"Oh, ok. I get those mixed up sometimes."

**Nya: Or pretend to be anything you're not. Because... I like you best when you're you!**

**_She leans in to kiss him on the cheek. Gold-green lines spread across his body- the scales fall away. Jay. exe has stopped responding._**

"Jay, your face!" Cole burst out laughing.

Kai attempted to mimic his expression, but couldn't without cracking up.

**Nya: Your face! You're returning back to normal!**

**Jay: It's just like you said! You must have raised my heart rate!**

"So, if you get turned into a serpentine, all I've got to do is kiss you?"

"Cole, SHUT UP!"

"If the effects of Fangpyre venom can indeed be reversed by elevated heart rate, then that would be an easy solution."

"I hate you all," Jay grumbled, shoving his face into the bean-bag. Kai patted his back comfortingly.

**Nya: Whatever happens next, just remember, you are the best you.**

**_Jay stands up. His nun-chuks spark; his body crackles with electricity._**

"Wait is that-"

**Nya: What's happening?**

**_Jay looks at her with eyes glowing a brilliant blue. In a flash of light, his dress clothes are replaced by a shimmering version of his ninja gi._**

"It is."

**Jay: My true potential!**

Jay finally glanced up at the TV, and gasped at what he saw. "I look awesome!"

**The cart thunders up the last arc. Jay disappears, reappearing in front of Nya.**

"Aww, yeah! Teleportation!"

**_He's floating, and as the last bit of track is eaten up, he lunges and pushes back on the vehicle. Passerby's on the ground watch with amazement as he stops the cart inches before the track gives out. Jay slumps against the front of the ride, worn out._**

**_The screen fades out._**

Jay couldn't stop beaming. "Did you see that?" he demanded. "I'm the second to get my true potential!" He made a fist at Zane. "True potential bros?"

Zane sighed, obliging. "Congratulations, Jay."

The Master waited for everyone to calm down, before staring up the next episode.

"This one's called The Royal Blacksmiths."


End file.
